Power switches are conventionally used to couple a load with a supply voltage. In recent years, “smart” power switch devices have been developed which are equipped with one or more diagnostic abilities and protection features, for example against fault conditions such as overload and short circuit events. For example, in such power switch devices a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor may be used as a power switch, and the switch may be operated in a defined state, e.g., caused to be non-conducting between terminals of the switch, in case of a fault condition.
In some examples, it is possible that the switch is reset after the fault condition has resolved. Nonetheless, it may be desirable to debug and analyze the fault condition. In reference implementations, this may not be possible or only possible to a limited degree.